Nobody Understands But You
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Can the death of a sister and a friend bring two former loves back together? Lauren and Peter story #TeamLater


Nobody Understands But You.

Hey guys I am back! I will update this once a week but I promise I will keep on top of it. I have a new favourite Lauren pairing! Jouren will always be my main Lauren OTP but I am loving Lauren and Peter at the moment. Enjoy!

Chapter 1-

Silence. It filled the house like an echo. It bounced off the walls and made the house bigger than it was.

For Lauren Branning, she knew if she tried to throw it away, it would come bouncing back like a boomerang. She sighed as she walked into her bedroom, putting purse and keys down on her dresser and looked it mirror, taking off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair before taking a hair tie, putting her long dark hair into a ponytail and took her wipes to take off her make up. This seemed to take no time at all and again she was left with the silence and the reminder her best friend was dead.

She looked at the speech she had wrote for the funeral which happened to be the day after and sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror before speaking.

"Lucy Katherine Beale. She used to laugh at her full name. I remember when we were younger, she dropped the Lucy and pretended to be Kate Middleton. It all seems a distant memory now.

Lucy wasn`t perfect so I am not going to stand here and pretend she was. She had her flaws and at times I hated her. We fought over clothes, make up and boys but at the end of the day, she was there when I needed her.

I am going to miss her. Like mad. She was like my sister. I don`t think I will ever be able to fill the hole she has left but I have to remind strong and not result to past coping methods because I know it is not what Luce would of wanted. I love you, Lucy and I will never forget you"

Lauren wiped a tear as she finished reading her speech but she couldn`t help but feel it was fake, what she was saying wasn`t true. She wanted to do Lucy proud but she felt like she was failing. She looked at her phone and realised aside from Peter`s support, she wanted Joey there tomorrow. She dialled his number to heard 'The number you have dialled has been disconnected` and the line went dead. She gasped, shocked to hear Joey had changed his number without telling her. She slammed her phone down, wiping away tears.

Meanwhile over at the Beale house, Peter was struggling to keep it together. Ian had locked himself in his bedroom for the past 3 days ans was refusing to eat. Peter only knew he was still alive was the sound of his father crying which cut through Peter like a knife.

Bobby and Cindy had gone. He had never felt so alone. He had pushed Lola because she wasn`t what he needed. That came in the form of someone else- Lauren. His best friend and ex girlfriend. Lucy`s death had brought them closer and Peter knew his feelings were changing. His phone buzzed and looked down.

Please come over. Pops has took Lexi out. We can do whatever you want. You can`t shut me out, Pete. L x

But it was the wrong L. He sighed and pushed his phone away, placing his head in his hands. He didn`t know what to do anymore. He felt like half of him had gone, like it had died with Lucy. He had never felt so numb and he didn`t know how to get passed it.

Peter had began to feel like burden to Lauren but he needed her. She got it. She didn`t ask stupid questions. She just listened and was there for him. He sighed, standing up, getting his jacket from the hallway and went out, heading over to the Brannings.

"Lauren?" Abi popped her head around the bedroom door, looking at her sister, who was sat against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Not now, Abs" Lauren groaned, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Abi asked, walking in.

"I just wanted him to make me laugh and forgot the pass year ever happened" Lauren said, quietly.

"Who?" Abi questioned, placing a hand on her arm.

"Joey" Lauren looked up at Abi "I don`t know. I tried ringing him but he has changed his number without telling me"

"Oh Lauren" Abi said, sitting next to her.

"I guess he wants a clean break but yeah, I just want some norm back but I guess he can`t give me that" Lauren sighed, standing.

"Peter is downstairs" Abi told her. Lauren nodded, walking downstairs.

"Hey Pete. You want a drink or anything?" Lauren asked, walking in.

"No. I was just hoping we can hang out? I can`t be home right now" Peter replied, giving her a surpressed smile.

"Of course you can. Abi is staying at Jay`s today so we can just want some films and pig out? You can drink if you want?" She suggested, shrugging.

"No. It is fine. I would not want to put you in that place. It is not fair. But films sound good. Not chick flick nonsense though" He replied, sniffling a laugh. It was too early to laugh.

"Erm, I think we have some superhero films. Abi is really into Spiderman at the moment but Batman is clearly better. There is some others. There is some fast and furious somewhere too" She told him, giving him a small smile.

"Back to back movies?" Peter suggested. Lauren nodded, thinking it was the perfect plan.

They had got through some of the films when Peter got up to select another film, selecting a DVD.

"Black Swan was Lucy's favourite film. I never got why" Peter said, looking at the DVD.

"She was like ballerina don`t you think? Tall and slim but she was weird so Black Swan was the perfect film for her" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I have never seen it" Peter admitted, shrugging.

"In the honour of Lucy, lets watch it. Prepare to be grossed out" She said, taking the film off him and putting in the DVD player.

Lauren would be the last to admit she was grossed out by the littlest things but Black Swan was even worse for her. When she saw the ballerina`s vision of ripping her skin off, without thinking, she buried her head in Peter`s shoulder.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" She screamed, flapping and he did the last thing he thought he would do. He laughed. It vibrated through Lauren like a electric current. He laughed so hard. He could not remember the last time he laughed this much. It was a nice sound to Lauren. She did not want him to stop though the joke was about her.

"Okay, shut up" She said after a moment, whacking him with a pillow "It is good to hear you laugh though, Pete"

He gave her a small smile and they carried on watching the film.


End file.
